Le Ronflack Cornu : mythe ou réalité?
by merryme
Summary: Harry est obligé de demander Malfoy en mariage, Ron n'a d'autre choix que de se lancer dans une carrière musicale, et Hermione a perdu ses repères. Quel rapport avec les Ronflacks Cornus?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer :_ je ne possède ni ronflack cornu, ni couroucou royal, ni l'OMC où encore la SNCF...

_Note de l'auteur 1 :_ Tome 6 non pris en compte. Harry a vaincu Voldemort à la fin de sa sixième année. Le début se passe à la fin de la septième année, dans le Poudlard Express.

_Note de l'auteur 2 :_ J'ai momentanément perdu ma beta, donc en attendant son retour, pas de relecture, donc je m'excuse par avance des fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir.

_**Le ronflack cornu : mythe ou réalité ?**_

Harry regardait Poudlard s'éloigner peu à peu, jusqu'à disparaître. Il soupira. Sa septième et dernière année venait de s'achever, il quittait Poudlard. Définitivement. Et n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de sa vie. Il commencerait probablement par une année sabbatique, ou deux, il en avait les moyens, après tout.

Il retourna dans le compartiment où il s'était installé avec Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny qui étaient en couple depuis quelques mois déjà, et Luna. Ils parlaient avec animation de ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire après Poudlard.

Ginny n'avait encore rien prévu, Ron venait d'être engagé comme gardien par les Canons de Chudley, Neville allait entrer en apprentissage auprès de Mme Chourave pour devenir herbologiste (ce qui lui permettrait aussi de continuer à voir Ginny assez souvent), et Hermione comptait suivre des études de droit, avec une spécialisation bien précise...

« Et donc, cette université offre la possibilité de se spécialiser dans le droit des Créatures Magiques, ce que je vais faire, car je compte bien défendre leurs droits, et promouvoir l'égalité, et je ne parle pas seulement des elfes de maison, mais aussi d'autres créatures. Par exemple, est ce que vous saviez qu'un décret du Ministère, daté du 14 mai 1885, et toujours en vigueur, interdisait... »

Les autres personnes présentes dans le compartiment se regardèrent, désespérées. Impossible d'arrêter Hermione lorsqu'elle se mettait en mode OMC (Organization for the Magical Creatures). Heureusement pour eux, Luna la coupa dans son élan.

« Moi, quand j'aurai fini mes études à Poudlard, je partirai à la recherche des preuves de l'existence des Ronflacks Cornus. »

« Oui, bien sûr, intervint Ron, et quand tu réussiras à prouver qu'ils existent, moi, je me lancerai dans la chanson ! »

« Et moi, je me marierai avec Malfoy ! » renchérit Harry, qui venait de voir passer le serpentard devant leur compartiment.

« C'est un serment ? demanda Luna, avec un grand sourire, en regardant d'un air inspiré le lacet de la chaussure droite d'Hermione.

« Oui, évidemment ! » répondirent les deux amis, n'osant pas lui avouer qu'en réalité, ils avaient simplement voulu lui démontrer l'inutilité de sa quête. Après tout, les ronflacks cornus, ça n'existe pas, tout le monde le sait !

---

_4 ans plus tard_

Harry Potter, encore mal réveillé, regardait, étonné, ébahi, abasourdi, stupéfait, la carte que venait de lui apporter un oiseau étrange. S'il avait regardé dans une encyclopédie, il aurait su que l'oiseau en question était un couroucou royal, aussi appelé quetzal, appartenait à la famille des trogonidés, et était originaire d'Amérique Centrale, mais il ne regarda pas dans une encyclopédie. Il était plus intéressé par le courrier que par le messager.

Il s'agissait d'une carte de félicitations, sobre, sur laquelle étaient écrits ces quelques mots :

_Permets moi de te présenter toutes mes félicitations à l'occasion de ton mariage avec Draco Lucius Malfoy. Je vous souhaite à tous les deux tout le bonheur possible._

La carte n'était pas signée, et Harry se demandait qui avait bien pu lui faire une telle blague.

Le féliciter pour son mariage avec Malfoy ! Merlin, il n'avait pas revu le blondinet arrogant, horripilant, prétentieux, depuis des années ! Depuis son départ de Poudlard, pour être précis. Il se demanda brièvement ce qu'il était devenu, s'il avait changé, s'il était toujours aussi arrogant, toujours aussi prétentieux, toujours aussi blond, toujours aussi sexy... Et se gifla mentalement. Il s'éloignait du sujet. Ron devait avoir raison, son célibat prolongé commençait à causer des dommages à son cerveau, c'était la seule raison pour de telles pensées !

Soudain, ce fut l'illumination. Ron ! C'était certainement lui qui lui avait envoyé cette carte, pour faire en sorte qu'il se rende compte qu'il devenait légèrement frustré sur les bords (mais un tout petit peu, hein), et qu'il était grand temps qu'il se trouve quelqu'un.

Bon, à la réflexion, c'était peut-être un peu trop subtil pour Ron, mais il n'avait pas d'autres pistes. Il décida donc d'appeler son ami par cheminette.

« Ron? Heho, y a quelqu'un? » Harry s'époumona cinq minutes avant que son ami ne daigne apparaître devant sa cheminée.

« C'est pas trop tôt! C'est quoi, cette blague pourrie que tu m'as faite... »

« Je ne t'ai jamais fait de blagues! Non, je laisse ça à Fred et Georges. D'ailleurs, je me demande si ce ne serait pas eux qui m'auraient envoyé cette lettre bizarre, ce matin, je ne vois pas qui d'autre... »

« Toi aussi, on t'a envoyé une lettre de félicitations pour ton mariage? »

« Hein? Qui a parlé de mariage? Non, c'était une lettre pour m'encourager dans mon nouveau choix de carrière, et me demander quand sortirait ma première chanson. »

« Gné? »

« Oui, moi aussi, ça m'a fait le même effet. Et tu m'as appelé pour me dire quoi, au fait? »

Harry expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé à Ron, puis les deux amis réfléchirent en silence sur l'étrangeté de la situation. Ils avaient tous deux reçus des lettres les félicitant pour des événements qui n'avaient aucune chance de se réaliser, lettres apportées par le même oiseau étrange et inconnu (en fait, un couroucou royal).

A force de réfléchir, ils en arrivèrent tous les deux à la même conclusion : il y avait trop de coïncidences et de bizarreries dans cette affaire pour que ce soit une simple farce. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller voir Hermione, parce que tout le monde le sait, quand on ne sait pas, on va voir Hermione!

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux sorciers arrivaient ensemble chez Hermione. Ils la trouvèrent dans la pièce qui lui servait de bureau (elle travaillait désormais à la SNCF, Société Nationale pour les Créatures Fantastiques).

Quelque chose semblait l'avoir légèrement perturbée. Elle marchait de long en large, plus décoiffée que jamais, son regard ne se détachant pas du morceau de journal qu'elle tenait à la main, et murmurait de temps à autre « j'y crois pas », « elle a réussi », « pourtant, aucun livre »...

Harry et Ron, hésitants sur la conduite à tenir, échangèrent un regard, mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu mettre au point une stratégie de repli, Hermione avait remarqué leur présence et s'adressait à eux.

« Vous aussi vous avez vu ? Non mais franchement, vous avez vu ? » leur demanda-t-elle en leur agitant le journal sous le nez.

« Euh, non, en fait, j'ai pas eu le temps de lire la Gazette ce matin, j'ai reçu un courrier bizarre, et justement, je me demandais si tu pouvais y jeter un œil... »

Harry et Hermione échangèrent leurs papiers respectifs, et pendant qu'Hermione lisait la carte de félicitations, Harry jetait un œil sur la Une de la Gazette, et Ron lisait par dessus son épaule.

_Le Ronflack Cornu : Mythe ou réalité ?_

_Jusqu'à il y a peu, le Ronflack Cornu était considéré comme un mythe, une fable que l'on raconte aux enfants ou aux personnes crédules. Cependant, hier, il a fallu radicalement changer notre opinion collective à ce sujet : le Ronflack Cornu est bien réel, son existence est prouvée !_

_La jeune exploratrice Luna Lovegood a parcouru, durant ces quatre dernières années, le monde entier, de l'Amérique Centrale à la Sibérie, de l'Afrique du Sud au Canada, à la recherche de cet animal fantastique. Elle a ramené de ses voyages des preuves irréfutables sur lesquelles se sont penchés les plus grands spécialistes animaliers britanniques, qui nous ont fait parvenir leur conclusion dans un communiqué, hier au soir : le Ronflack Cornu existe..._

Au-dessus de l'article se trouvait une photo où l'on pouvait voir une Luna sautillante, portant ses éternelles boucles d'oreille en forme de radis, accompagnée d'un étrange oiseau qui voletait autour d'elle. La légende disait : « La jeune exploratrice et son couroucou royal, apprivoisé lors d'un voyage ».

« C'est un serment » murmurèrent les trois amis en même temps. Ils venaient de se rappeler la conversation qu'ils avaient eu dans le Poudlard Express, à la fin de leur septième année.

« Hermione, c'était juste une blague, on n'est pas obligé de le faire, n'est ce pas ? »

« En fait, dans le monde sorcier, un serment est quelque chose de très important, bien plus qu'une promesse. Même si tu ne risques pas la mort si tu ne le respectes pas, comme dans le cas d'un serment inviolable, tu risques quand même de subir de nombreux désagréments et... » Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase, et adressa une grimace réconfortante à ses deux amis.

« Je vais pas me marier avec Malfoy, c'est pas possible ! Pas lui! »

« T'en fais pas, vieux, il te suffit de lui demander, il refusera, et ce sera fini. Après tout, c'est toi qui a fait ce serment, pas lui, donc on ne peut pas le forcer à supporter les conséquences. Moi, par contre, j'ai pas le choix, je vais vraiment devoir me lancer dans la chanson ! »

Les trois anciens gryffondors se regardèrent, Ron et Harry semblant totalement déséspérés, quant à Hermione, si son sourire pouvait sembler compatissant, ses yeux trahissaient une envie de rire mal réprimée.

---

_Fin de la première partie_

Si vous avez des questions concernant le couroucou royal, si vous voulez lire l'article complet de la gazette, où si vous voulez en apprendre un peu plus sur l'association pour laquelle travaille Hermione, ENVOYEZ DES REVIEWS !


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien…Je ne fais qu'emprunter, et promis, je rendrais les personnages après, presque intacts!

_Note de l'auteur 1 : _j'ai oublié de le dire dans le premier chapitre, mais je pense que tout le monde s'en doute, il s'agit d'un slash...

_Note de l'auteur 2 : _(promis, après ça, je vous laisse lire) toujours pas de beta, parce que problème d'ordinateur, et comme je voulais publier rapidement…

---

'_Je lui demande, il refuse, je repars, tout ira bien. Je lui demande, il refuse, je repars, tout ira bien. Je lui demande, il refuse…_'

Harry ne cessait de se repasser ces pensées en boucle, tentant de se convaincre que sa demande en mariage se passerait sans problème, qu'il ne recevrait aucun mauvais sort, et surtout qu'il ne se rendrait pas totalement ridicule. La méthode Coué avait du bon.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il avait reçu une carte apporté par le couroucou royal de Luna. Une semaine qu'il savait qu'il était condamné à demander Malfoy, celui qui lui avait pourri la vie pendant 7ans, en mariage. Une semaine que l'existence du Ronflack Cornu était avérée.

Il soupira en arrivant devant une grille imposante. Ça y était. Il était arrivé. Chez Malfoy. D'ailleurs, il avait eu du mal à la trouver, cette adresse. La location du manoir Malfoy était un secret encore mieux protégé que la recette de cookies de Molly Weasley! Heureusement (ou malheureusement?) Hermione avait fini par trouver l'adresse (Harry préférait ne pas savoir comment), et l'avait appelé la veille en lui disant de préparer son plus beau costume.

Et donc, il se trouvait là, en cette matinée ensoleillée de mai, vêtu de son plus beau costume, avec dans la poche une bague de fiançailles (même si Malfoy allait refuser, Hermione l'avait forcé à se préparer correctement pour sa demande), devant la grille du manoir Malfoy, grille magnifique, d'ailleurs, en l'examinant, Harry se dit qu'elle avait certainement demandé beaucoup de travail à la personne qui l'avait forgée.

Bref, le grand Harry Potter, courageux Gryffondor ayant vaincu le Mage Noir le plus puissant que l'Angleterre ait jamais connu, était arrêté devant une grille et en examinait le moindre détail pour reculer le moment inévitable où il se rendrait irrémédiablement ridicule en demandant en mariage quelqu'un qui l'avait toujours détesté et qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis 4 ans. D'accord, on dit que le ridicule ne tue pas, mais après tout, si quelqu'un en était déjà mort, il n'était plus là pour en témoigner, donc on ne pouvait pas savoir?

Finalement, se rendant compte de ce que son attitude avait de puéril, il se décida à pousser la grille, et tout en reprenant la récitation mentale de son mantra ('_je lui demande, il refuse, je repars, tout va bien_'), il s'avança dans l'allée menant au Manoir.

Bien que l'Allée lui ait semblée assez longue à première vue, il arriva trop vite à la porte. Il inspira profondément, ferma les yeux, et frappa à la porte. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, un moment plus tard, la porte était toujours fermée. Un sourire de soulagement se dessina sur son visage. Malfoy n'était pas là! Il n'était pas chez lui! Il en aurait presque dansé de joie.

En lançant un dernier sourire à la porte qui était restée close, il fit demi-tour, et se prépara à traverser l'Allée en sens inverse. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une porte que l'on ouvre.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, j'étais à l'autre bout du Manoir. Vous venez pour quoi? »

Harry se retourna, et fit face à Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Le Draco Malfoy qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis 4 ans, qu'il avait toujours détesté, et qui le lui avait bien rendu. Sa première pensée en le revoyant fut '…'

Il était toujours blond, il avait toujours le teint aussi pâle, ses yeux avaient la même couleur indéfinissable, entre bleu et gris, et pourtant, quelque chose avait changé. Il semblait différent. Il portait une tenue moldue, un simple jean et une chemise noire entrouverte, ses cheveux n'étaient plus prisonnier du gel qu'il mettait auparavant, mais tombaient sur son visage. Un autre changement tenait à son attitude. À l'époque de Poudlard, il avait toujours cet air méprisant collé sur le visage, et pour la première fois, Harry le voyait sourire. Un vrai sourire. Le genre de sourire qui aurait fait fondre la personne la plus endurcie.

Mais ce sourire ne dura pas. Il fit rapidement place à une expression de surprise, tandis que Malfoy parvenait à prononcer, d'une voix étranglée « Potter?! »

« Euh, oui. C'est moi… Euh, bonjour? Je, enfin, je euh… peux entrer? » balbutia le dénommé Potter.

Il n'avait pas réussi à prononcer LA phrase. Celle qui commence par 'acceptes-tu' et se termine par 'de m'épouser'. Mais il se rassura en se disant qu'une demande en mariage, même si elle est faite à cause d'un stupide serment, ne se fait pas sur le pas de la porte. Encore moins quand on demande quelque'un comme Malfoy en mariage. Ce genre de personne est habituée à un minium de classe, d'élégance et de savoir-vivre.

« Bien sûr, je t'en prie. » D'un geste, le blond fit signe à Harry d'entrer. Il le mena ensuite jusqu'à une pièce qui semblait être le salon, mais qui était présentement occupée par des parchemins qui s'étalaient dans tous les sens.

« Désolé pour le désordre, mais depuis que je n'ai plus d'elfes de maison, j'ai un peu tendance à… étaler mes affaires. »

« Oui, depuis que Hermione a fait passer les nouvelles lois, très peu de gens ont conservé leurs elfes. »

« Oui, c'est exact, mais je doute que tu sois venu jusqu'ici pour me parler de Granger et d'elfes de maison. »

« Euh, non, tu as raison. »

Un silence inconfortable s'établit. Visiblement, Le propriétaire des lieux attendait que son hôte inattendu termine sa phrase, tandis que ce dernier semblait nettement plus intéressé par la décoration du salon.

« Potter? »

Harry sembla se réveiller. Il posa un regard incertain sur Malfoy, puis, se disant qu'après tout, plus vite il ferait sa demande, plus vite il repartirait et oublierait cette histoire (même si une petite voix lui disait qu'il aurait du mal à oublier Malfoy), il se décida à parler.

« Malfoy… Veux-tu m'épouser? » Harry avait prononcé cette phrase à toute vitesse, sans respirer, et regardait craintivement le blond, attendant les sarcasmes.

Pourtant, aucun sarcasme, aucune moquerie ne vint. L'ancien serpentard se contentait de regarder le brun. Il semblait chercher quelque chose dans son regard, son expression. Finalement, il se décida à répondre. Regardant Harry dans les yeux, il prononça un mot. Oui.

« Quoi?! » s'étrangla Harry. « Mais tu étais censé répondre non! »

L'expression du blond se figea. Harry crut voir quelque chose passer dans ses yeux, mais avant qu'il ne réussisse à identifier cette expression, elle avait disparu. Il parla, d'une voix glaciale.

« Potter, explique moi pourquoi j'étais censé répondre non. Tu viens chez moi, tu me demandes en mariage, et tu voudrais que je réponde non? Je te préviens, ton explication a intérêt à être satisfaisante. »

Harry lui expliqua. Le serment qu'il avait fait, 4 ans auparavant. Luna. La carte reçue une semaine plus tôt. Le ronflack cornu.

À la fin de son explication, le blond eut un sourire amusé.

« Eh bien, j'espère que toute cette histoire te servira de leçon, et que tu te méfieras avant de faire un serment à un autre sorcier, à l'avenir. »

Harry soupira, soulagé de voir que Malfoy se montrait compréhensif. Ce dernier reprit la parole.

« Que penses-tu de la fin juin? On aurait à peine le temps d'envoyer les invitations, mais de toutes façons, je n'ai pas très envie d'une grande cérémonie, je préférerai quelque chose de plus intime, et je suppose que c'est la même chose pour toi. Tu es libre le dernier week-end de juin? »

« Oui… je crois, oui » parvint à prononcer le brun, totalement abasourdi. Malfoy semblait sérieux, il voulait vraiment se marier, et à cause d'un stupide serment, Harry n'avait pas le choix!

« Parfait, il ne reste plus qu'à régler les détails, alors. » Draco jeta un regard à son futur époux et se rendit compte que ce dernier semblait avoir quelques difficultés à rassembler ses esprits.

« Bien, je crois que le mieux, c'est que je m'occupe de tout ça, et je te tiendrai informé par hibou? »

« Oui, ce sera mieux, sans doute, si tu le dis… Je… Je vais te laisser. Tu as beaucoup de choses à faire. Je ferai mieux de rentrer, sans doute. Je crois »

Le blond eut pitié de son ancien rival.

« Tu peux utiliser ma cheminée pour rentrer, si tu veux ». Il le mena gentiment vers la cheminée, et lui tendit la boîte contenant la poudre de cheminette.

Au moment de partir, Harry se souvint d'un détail qu'il avait oublié. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et tendit une petite boîte à son futur époux, sans un mot. Il repartit sans voir ce dernier ouvrir la boîte, et découvrir la bague qu'elle contenait, les larmes aux yeux.

En arrivant chez lui, Harry eut la surprise de trouver Ron et Hermione qui l'y attendaient. Ses deux amis lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur en le voyant trébucher hors de la cheminée.

« Il a accepté »

« Non! »

« Pas Possible! »

« Si, malheureusement, c'est possible. Dans 5 semaines, je me marierai avec Draco Malfoy. »

Ron et Hermione semblaient à court de mots. Ne souhaitant pas penser à ce qui venait de se dérouler, Harry préféra détourner la conversation et demanda de leurs nouvelles. Hermione lui annonça fièrement que la Gazette souhaitait l'interviewer en tant que spécialiste des animaux fantastiques ('tu te rends compte, Harry, mon travail commence enfin à être reconnu! Imagine un peu comment je pourrais faire avancer la cause grâce à cette notoriété!'). De son côté, Ron lui révéla qu'il avait eu quelques contacts avec des personnes travaillant dans le monde de la musique, et qu'il avait même commencé à rédiger le texte de sa première chanson.

---

Voilà! Fin du chapitre! Merci à Xina Black, Ginnii, malia, Mayumie, alexine, zaika et Demeter.

Et si jamais quelqu'un passant par cette page avait l'idée bizarre, pour je ne sais quelle raison, de me laisser un petit message, surtout, il ne faut pas hésiter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : non, rien de rien, je ne possède rien…

Note de l'auteur : il s'agit d'un slash, mais je pense que vous le savez déjà…

Bonne lecture !

---

Durant les jours qui suivirent cette journée fatidique où Malfoy lui avait dit 'oui', Harry essaya de refouler toute pensée de mariage, blondinet sexy, ou même de ronflack cornu au fin fond de son esprit. Selon un raisonnement universellement reconnu, si on ne pense pas à quelque chose de désagréable, alors cette chose finit par disparaître.

Jusqu'à ce que la réalité nous rattrape.

Dans ce cas, la réalité se manifesta de plusieurs façons. Presque quotidiennement, Malfoy lui envoyait des hiboux : la date du mariage était fixée au 21 juin, date du solstice d'été ; il envoyait une liste des traiteurs envisagés, proposait un lieu pour la cérémonie, demandait à Harry qui il souhaitait inviter… Fidèle à sa promesse, il s'occupait de régler les détails du mariage et tenait son futur époux informé.

Futur époux qui aurait préféré ne rien savoir, et qui passait ses journées enfermées chez lui, caché sous sa couette ou s'abrutissant devant la télé, espérant qu'il se réveillerait un matin en se rendant compte que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve étrange.

La réalité se manifesta également à lui en la personne d'Hermione. Son amie, n'ayant plus reçu de nouvelles depuis une semaine, avait débarqué un matin et entreprit de secouer le futur marié.

« Harry James Potter ! Cela fait une semaine, je dis bien, UNE SEMAINE, que moi et Ron sommes sans nouvelles de toi ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point on s'est inquiétés ! Je finis par venir ici, et là, je te trouve affalé dans ton canapé, à regarder la télé, encore en pyjama, même pas rasé ! »

La jeune sorcière se tut en voyant le regard désespéré que son ami levait vers elle, puis reprit d'une voix plus douce.

« Oh, Harry, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais… Il ne faut pas se laisser abattre ! Tu es plus fort que ça ! »

« Hermione… Je vais _vraiment_ me marier avec Malfoy ? »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme s'assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu sais, j'avais toujours pensé que si je me mariais un jour, ce serait comme mes parents, parce que j'aime la personne, et que c'est réciproque... Et là, à cause d'une saleté de Ronflack Cornu qu'était même pas censé exister, je vais me retrouvé marié avec Malfoy! »

« Ecoute, Harry, ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, tu verras. Après tout, Malfoy a peut-être changé depuis Poudlard ? Et puis, si je me souviens bien, à l'époque, tu passais pas mal de temps à le regarder… »

« Parce qu'il était toujours en train de préparer un mauvais coup ! »

« Même sous la douche après un match de quidditch ? »

Le brun eut la bonne grâce de rougir.

« Dis-toi que la situation pourrait être pire. Au moins, tu es attiré par lui. Il y a un bon nombre de mariages qui n'ont même pas ça pour commencer. Et puis, comme tu t'attends au pire de sa part, tu ne pourras avoir que de bonnes surprises ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça me réconforte vraiment… »

Les deux amis restèrent assis en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se lève pour préparer quelque chose à manger, tandis qu'elle envoyait le jeune homme se laver et s'habiller.

Pendant le repas, la jeune sorcière informa son ami des dernières nouvelles. Elle lui raconta son interview à la Gazette ('il y avait aussi Newton Scamander, l'auteur du livre _Les Animaux Fantastiques_, tu te rends compte, un auteur qui a écrit un livre !'), les progrès de Ron dans la musique ('j'ai entendu un extrait de sa chanson, la musique est sympa, il a une jolie voix, et les paroles sont… intéressantes'), la réévaluation du salaire minimum des elfes de maison, ainsi que la suppression d'une loi leur interdisant d'acheter des vêtements ('tu te rends compte, jusque là, ils devaient se contenter de ce que les sorciers voulaient bien leur donner')…

A la fin du repas, alors qu'ils buvaient du café en silence, Hermione regarda son ami d'un air sérieux, et d'une voix douce lui parla.

« Tu devrais aller voir Malfoy. Vous allez vous marier dans 4 semaines, je pense que tu devrais aller le voir. »

« Et qu'est ce que je devrais lui dire ? En ce qui concerne la liste de mes invités, je peux très bien la lui envoyer par hiboux, et sinon il s'occupe de tout… »

« Harry, est-ce que tu sais seulement pourquoi il a accepté ce mariage ? Lui n'était lié par aucun serment, à ce que je sache. »

« Pour me pourrir la vie… Une fois de plus. »

« Harry, on ne se marie pas avec quelqu'un pour l'ennuyer ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a autre chose, et que tu devrais savoir quoi avant votre mariage. Et… tu devrais aussi essayer de discuter avec lui de ce qui va se passer après la cérémonie… »

Harry s'étrangla. « Quoi ?! Tu veux que j'aille voir Malfoy pour parler de notre nuit de noce ? Tu suggères quoi, que je lui demande sa marque de lubrifiant préférée ? »

La jeune sorcière s'empourpra. « Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Enfin, peut-être que vous devriez aussi parler de votre nuit de noce, après tout, si ça te semble nécessaire, non, ce que je voulais dire c'est allez-vous vous installer ensemble, si oui, où… Je pense que tu devrais vraiment aller en parler avec lui. Et je pense aussi que ce serait bien que tu essayes de le connaître un peu. »

Sur ces paroles, Hermione se leva, embrassa son ami et sortit, le laissant réfléchir.

---

En fin d'après midi, celui-ci avait fini de réfléchir. Il avait aussi fini une bouteille de whisky pur feu, et avait donc assez de courage pour affronter son pire cauchemar : rendre visite à celui qui deviendrait son mari dans quelques semaines.

Ce fut donc un Harry plus qu'éméché qui se présenta aux grilles du Manoir Malfoy.

Encore une fois, il attendit un moment avant que l'on ne vienne lui ouvrir. Mais quelle taille pouvait donc bien faire ce foutu manoir ? Harry ricana en imaginant Malfoy faisant un footing matinal entre la salle de bains et la cuisine. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, et avant même que le propriétaire du manoir ne puisse le saluer, Harry s'exclama, « Malfoy, faut qu'on parle ! »

« Tu es ivre » répondit Draco, haussant un sourcil.

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'ai dit, faut parler ! »

« Entre. Il me reste de la potion de sobriété. »

« Je suis pas venu pour ça, et puis j'en veux pas, de ta potion ! » répondit le brun, buté.

Le blond lui lança un regard réclamant des explications, digne du professeur Rogue.

« J'aime pas la potion… L'a mauvais goût. »

Draco soupira, attrapa son fiancé par le bras, le conduisit jusqu'au salon et lui versa d'office un verre de potion, mélangé à de la grenadine.

« Tiens, la grenadine permet de masquer le goût de la potion, et n'a aucune incidence sur les effets. »

Le brun, les bras croisés, regarda Malfoy d'un air suspicieux. Il finit par prendre le verre, regarda Malfoy, renifla, jeta un regard méfiant au blond, avala la potion, et faillit s'écrouler. Il fut rattrapé par Draco qui l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Après quelques minutes, Harry s'estima suffisamment remis pour prendre la parole.

« C'est… efficace, comme potion. »

« Je sais, je la prépare moi-même. Le dosage est plus fort que pour celle que tu achètes en magasin, mais l'effet est immédiat. »

Le silence s'installa. Draco regardait Harry, attendant que celui-ci commence à parler. Harry regardait ses pieds, attendant de trouver ce qu'il allait dire et se disant que ce serait plus facile s'il était encore ivre. Finalement, ce fut le blond qui parla.

« Tu voulais me parler ? »

« Oui. »

Encore un silence, puis : « et de quoi voulais-tu parler, plus précisément ? »

« Et bien… On va se marier. »

« En effet. » Le brun, qui maintenant observait attentivement ses mains, ne vit pas le sourire qui éclairait le visage du blond.

« J'ai parlé avec Hermione, et elle trouve que ce serait bien qu'on mette certaines choses au point, avant…avant. »

« Ah. Et… Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Le brun parut réfléchir un moment, puis se lança. « Pourquoi tu as accepté ? Est-ce qu'on va devoir vivre ensemble ? Est-ce qu'on va devoir changer de nom ? Est-ce que… »

« Oh là, on se calme, » répondit le blond en rigolant. « J'aimerais que ce mariage soit un vrai mariage. Ce qui signifie vivre ensemble, dans la même maison. » Il marqua une pause, puis repris, adressant un sourire aguicheur au brun. « Cela signifie partager le même lit, aussi. »

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil au blond, se dit que le problème ne serait certainement pas de partager le même lit, après tout, Malfoy était assez appétissant, voire tout à fait délectable, non, le problème serait plutôt... tout le reste.

« Ecoute, Malfoy, je sais pas trop si c'est une bonne idée, d'habiter ensemble… Enfin, on se détestait à Poudlard, et puis après on s'est pas vu pendant quatre ans… »

« Et tu es venu me demander en mariage. »

Harry grimaça. « Oui, enfin, je t'ai déjà expliqué que j'avais pas vraiment le choix et que... »

Draco balaya la tentative d'explication d'un geste de la main. « Potter, quelles que soient les raisons, tu es venu me demander en mariage, alors je te trouve mal placé pour émettre des réserves concernant notre union. Si ça peut te rassurer, je te laisse le choix de l'endroit où on va vivre, mais j'insiste pour qu'on vive ensemble. Je refuse que mon mariage se résume à un bout de papier déposé au Ministère. »

Harry fut surpris par la réponse véhémente du blond. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci souhaite sincèrement vivre avec lui, et se sentait dérouté.

« Malfoy… _Pourquoi_ tu as accepté ? »

Ce fut au tour du blond d'examiner ses mains. « Disons que… cette demande est arrivée au bon moment, et que le fait d'être marié à Harry Potter présentera pour moi un certain nombre d'avantages. »

Harry se sentit inexplicablement déçu. Evidemment, Malfoy souhaitait se marier par intérêt. A quoi s'attendait-il ? A ce que le blond lui fasse une déclaration d'amour, les yeux dans les yeux, et qu'ils s'embrassent sur un balcon, devant un magnifique soleil couchant ? Evidemment que non. Tout de même, ce n'était pas agréable de se rendre compte qu'à cause d'un serment stupide, il allait se retrouver marié à quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte sans un regard vers celui qui serait bientôt son mari.

« Bon, je crois que… Il est tard, je vais rentrer. »

« Attends ! »

Le brun se retourna, interrogateur.

« Tu… Tu souhaites peut-être parler d'autre chose, éclaircir d'autres points ? »

« Merci, mais je crois vraiment que je devrais rentrer, Malfoy. Je te recontacterai par hibou. »

Sur ce, Harry sortit.

---

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, un échange continuel de hiboux eut lieu entre le manoir Malfoy et l'appartement londonien d'Harry. Il fut décidé que les deux hommes habiteraient chez Harry, ce dernier ne souhaitant pas vraiment habiter dans un manoir réputé pour les objets de magie noire qu'il renfermait. L'échange de hiboux permit également d'établir une liste d'invités, de se décider pour les témoins (Ron et Hermione pour Harry, Millicent Bulstrode pour Draco), de choisir le nom que porteraient les époux (Potter-Malfoy, de sorte qu'aucun n'aurait à abandonner son nom), et une multitude d'autres détails.

Mais à chaque fois que Draco proposait à son futur mari de se voir afin de discuter, Harry trouvait un prétexte quelconque, de sorte que les deux époux ne se revirent pas une seule fois avant le mariage.

Harry avait expliqué à ses amis (et plus particulièrement à Hermione, qui avait insisté pour en parler), qu'il souhaitait 'profiter de ses derniers moments de liberté, et ne souhaitait pas voir Malfoy avant d'y être obligé'.

Puis le jour du mariage arriva.

---

Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée pour le retard. J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec une page blanche qui refusait de se remplir, et puis… Je présente toutes mes excuses, et j'espère qu'on ne m'en voudra pas trop.

Pour les reviews, je ne me souviens pas trop, mais je crois que je n'avais pas répondu, et maintenant c'est un peu tard, mais je tiens à dire que je suis désolée…

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Si vous me pardonnez, vous pouvez m'envoyez une chtite review ? Toute petite ?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : mais économies n'étaient pas suffisantes pour acheter les droits d'auteurs, alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… Dommage !

Avertissement : c'est toujours un slash. Et j'augmente le rating (T) à cause du langage. Mais bon, rien de vraiment choquant, c'est juste au cas où.

Note de l'auteur : Malgré un problème de connection internet, puis d'accès à l'ordinateur, puis enfin de retard dans ma lecture de fanfic... J'ai réussi à poster ce chapitre !

Place à l'histoire !

---

Le matin de son mariage, Harry fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui entraient par la fenêtre. C'était une magnifique journée ensoleillée qui s'annonçait, pas un seul nuage à l'horizon, les oiseaux chantaient, l'air embaumait de l'arôme des fleurs… Bref, la nature semblait vouloir faire de cette journée un jour à part.

Harry, lui, aurait souhaité que cette journée n'arrive jamais.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de se lever et de se doucher qu'Hermione et Ron étaient arrivés, afin de l'aider à se préparer pour son mariage, et pour le soutenir moralement.

Malgré une évidente mauvaise volonté de la part du marié, qui s'était traduite par un manque de coopération, et des grommellements incessants, les trois amis transplanèrent à l'heure et à l'endroit prévu pour le mariage.

C'était une petite chapelle isolée dans une clairière, romantique à souhait. Les invités étaient déjà arrivés, et attendaient à l'intérieur. Draco Malfoy était lui aussi déjà arrivé, et attendait avec Millicent Bullstrode à l'entrée de la chapelle.

Harry retint son souffle en voyant son futur mari. Il était splendide. Il portait une robe de sorcier blanche, brodée de fils d'argent, la couleur exacte de ses yeux. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait à un ange.

Un mouvement de Ron le fit revenir à la réalité. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément. Au regard interrogatif d'Hermione, il répondit qu'il était prêt à y aller. « Plus vite on entre là-dedans, plus vite tout ça sera terminé. »

Draco, qui n'avait pas entendu les paroles d'Harry, s'avança vers lui et lui tendit le bras, afin qu'ils entrent et se dirigent vers l'autel.

Tout en remontant l'allée qui le conduisant vers l'autel, suivi par les témoins, Harry pu apercevoir ses amis venus pour son mariage. La famille Weasley au complet, Remus et Tonks, quelques anciens gryffondors, Luna, McGonagall… Plusieurs d'entre eux semblaient émus. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en imaginant ce que cela aurait représenté pour lui de les voir réunis pour son mariage si seulement lui et son mari avaient été amoureux…

Il vit également parmi les invités quelques anciens serpentards, peu nombreux, Severus Snape, et quelques têtes inconnues, des invités de Malfoy, certainement.

La cérémonie fut courte. Les deux sorciers échangèrent leurs vœux. Ils se passèrent la bague au doigt. Et on leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient s'embrasser. En entendant cela, Harry regarda Draco, gêné. Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais embrassés, alors échanger leur premier baiser dans une chapelle devant plusieurs dizaines d'invités, il y avait de quoi être intimidé ! Et puis, dans ce genre de circonstances, quelle était la conduite à tenir ? Un vrai baiser était peut-être déplacé dans une chapelle ? D'un autre côté, pour des jeunes mariés, un baiser trop chaste pourrait paraître étrange…

Draco décida de résoudre le problème. D'une main, il caressa la joue de celui qui était désormais son mari, et se rapprocha de lui, doucement. Il commença à l'embrasser tendrement, posant simplement ses lèvres contre les siennes, puis plus fermement, et Harry finit par entrouvrir ses lèvres sous la pression d'une langue qui demandait à entrer. Rapidement, le baiser se fit plus enflammé, et avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Draco le tenait fermement par la taille, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait, tandis que ses propres bras, ayant échappés à son contrôle, s'étaient entourés autour du cou de son jeune époux.

Lorsque Malfoy le lâcha, Harry fut ramené à la réalité par les applaudissements et les sifflets qui résonnaient dans le lieu de culte. Un coup d'œil à son mari lui permis d'apercevoir que ce dernier arborait un grand sourire.

Le brun détourna la tête, se demandant ce qui se passerait pendant leur nuit de noce si un simple baiser suffisait pour lui faire perdre toute notion de la réalité. En parlant de réalité… Harry se réprimanda mentalement pour avoir oublié, l'espace d'un instant, la raison qui l'avait forcé à ce mariage. Un stupide serment, et le profit que Malfoy comptait tirer de cette union. Son visage s'assombrit immédiatement. Il ne devait pas oublier cela, il ne devait pas perdre la tête pour Malfoy, il ne devait pas espérer quoi que ce soit d'autre, pour ne pas être déçu.

Pendant ce temps, les gens s'étaient levés, et se préparaient à sortir de la chapelle à la suite des jeunes mariés. Une fois de plus, le blond prit le bras d'Harry pour traverser la chapelle, mais pour en sortir cette fois.

Une fois dehors, Harry eut la surprise de voir, installées en demi-cercle, des tables remplies de nourriture, des chaises installées autour, le tout abrité du soleil. Les invités s'installèrent progressivement à leurs tables, et bientôt, seuls Harry et Draco étaient encore debout, tandis que toutes les personnes présentes les regardaient, semblant attendre quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Harry frissonna en pensant que peut-être ils attendaient…

« Un discours ! » Luna avait dégainé la première. Bientôt d'autres voix la rejoignirent, toutes réclamant un discours.

« Malfoy, tu te démerdes, il est hors de question que je fasse un discours ! » siffla Harry.

Son mari le regarda avec un sourire moqueur, lui murmura que c'était 'Potter-Malfoy', maintenant, et leva une main pour attirer l'attention des invités. Lorsqu'il estima avoir l'attention de tous (et le silence), il commença.

« Merci. Je n'ai pas vraiment préparé de discours, alors je vais être rapide. Je voulais vous remercier tous d'être venus ici aujourd'hui, cela signifie beaucoup pour moi et mon époux, d'autant plus que vous avez été prévenu à la dernière minute. Donc merci. Je tenais aussi à vous dire qu'aujourd'hui est sans aucun doute l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, et j'aimerai que vous aussi soyez heureux ! »

Harry regarda Malfoy (ou plutôt 'Potter-Malfoy') en entendant cette dernière phrase. Le blond avait un grand sourire et semblait totalement sincère. Harry ricana intérieurement. Evidemment, pour un serpentard ambitieux, réussir à mettre la main sur le 'Sauveur' était une source de bonheur !

Le blond dû sentir les ondes négatives qui émanaient de son mari, car il se tourna vers lui, et, avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit qui démentirait l'image d'un jeune couple heureux, il l'embrassa. Encore une fois, ce fut un baiser total, passionné. Evidemment, après ça, le brun était légèrement désorienté, et se laissa conduire vers sa place à table.

Le repas se passa dans une sorte de brouillard pour Harry. Il se souvenait d'avoir mangé (un peu), bu (beaucoup), il se souvenait vaguement de discussions autour de lui, d'Hermione qui faisait subir un interrogatoire à Malfoy pour vérifier que les elfes de maison ayant préparé le repas avaient bien reçu leur salaire, d'un débat entre Snape et Remus concernant des méthodes d'enseignement (à savoir, si il fallait terroriser les élèves, ou se montrer amical avec eux, afin d'obtenir leur respect et leur faire apprendre quelques notions), Ron, Luna et Millicent Bullstrode discutaient de la possibilité de l'existence d'autres créatures magiques encore inconnues.

Harry se souvenait également de la main de son époux qu'il devait constamment repousser de sur sa cuisse, des regards apitoyés d'Hermione, compatissants de Ron, amusés de Tonks, pensifs de Millicent, et déstabilisants de Luna.

Finalement, le repas prit fin, ce qui marqua le début des festivités. Les deux jeunes mariés se dirigèrent vers le centre de la clairière (ou plutôt Draco y entraîna Harry), et se mirent à danser lorsque de la musique se fit entendre. Rapidement, ils furent rejoints par d'autres couples, et peu après, Harry s'éclipsa. Il n'aimait pas danser, n'avait jamais aimé, et de toutes façons, il préférait se faire oublier.

Il pensait avoir trouvé un coin sympathique, isolé, où il pourrait rester sans être dérangé, simplement en compagnie d'une bouteille de vin. Malheureusement, à peine s'était-il assis qu'une ombre lui annonça qu'il était repéré. Il leva la tête, afin de reconnaître l'intrus. Ou dans ce cas, l'intruse.

« Bullstrode. »

« Etant donné que je suis une des meilleures amies de ton mari, je pense que tu pourrais m'appeler Millie. »

« Si ça te fait plaisir. Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, tu peux retourner danser. »

« Bien essayé, mais on ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça. »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. La jeune femme, nullement impressionnée, lui sourit en retour.

« Tu sais, je connais Draco depuis trop longtemps maintenant pour que ce genre de regard ait un effet sur moi. »

Harry soupira. Apparemment, il ne réussirait pas à se débarrasser de 'Millie' tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas dit ce qu'elle avait à dire. Il lui fit donc signe de commencer à parler.

« Tu devrais laisser une chance à Draco. Je sais que tu n'es pas particulièrement heureux de ce mariage (Harry grimaça en entendant cet euphémisme), mais si tu lui laissais une chance de te montrer qui il est vraiment, tu serais surpris. C'est quelqu'un de bien, et il n'a pas toujours eu une vie facile, alors il a du mal à accorder sa confiance et montrer ses sentiments, surtout après ce qui s'est passé avec Pansy, mais dans le fond, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de formidable. »

Harry hésita un moment entre ricaner et lui dire ce qu'il pensait de cette 'personne formidable', et satisfaire sa curiosité. Finalement, il raisonna que même si un proverbe anglais disait que 'curiosity killed the cat', comme lui n'était pas un chat, il ne courait aucun danger.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Pansy ? »

Elle hésita un instant, puis finit par s'asseoir.

« Eh bien… Ils étaient sensés se marier, c'était prévu depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Même s'ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour jouer le jeu et essayer d'être ensemble. Ça a marché, pendant plusieurs années. Déjà, à Poudlard, ils sortaient ensemble. Pourtant, tout le monde savait que Draco était tombé amoureux, dans sa 6e année, mais il n'a jamais rien fait, il est resté avec Pansy. Et puis, alors qu'ils préparaient leur mariage, il y a deux ans, Draco a découvert que de son côté, Pansy avait été voir ailleurs. Qu'elle ne s'en était pas privée, et que ça faisait un moment que ça durait. Il a rompu leurs fiançailles, l'a jeté dehors du manoir, et depuis, je crois qu'il est resté seul, essayant d'oublier tout ça en se lançant dans le travail. Voilà. »

Harry fut un moment attristé pour son mari, mais se reprit bien vite.

« Je suis désolé pour lui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'il ait été trompé par son ex me concerne. En fait, ça m'amène à me poser la question de savoir s'il ne se marierait pas avec moi juste pour se venger d'elle, ou l'oublier. »

Millicent secoua la tête, et allait dire quelque chose, lorsque Luna arriva en sautillant vers eux.

« Félicitations, Harry ! Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi ! Tu sais, si j'ai réussi à prouver l'existence des ronflacks Cornus, c'est en partie grâce à toi. »

« Hein ? »

« Oui, je savais que comme ça, tu pourrais te marier avec Draco, et être heureux, heureux, heureux ! » Sur ces paroles, elle se baissa et lui donna une accolade. Elle se redressa ensuite, et entraîna Millicent avec elle sur la piste de danse. En se retournant, elle ajouta : « Millie a raison, laisse lui une chance, Harry ! Draco est quelqu'un de bien, et il t'aime sincèrement ! »

Harry resta un moment à la contempler, bouche bée. Elle croyait sincèrement que Malfoy l'aimait ? Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant de la part de Luna. Elle croyait en tellement de choses impossibles… D'un autre côté, elle avait prouvé qu'elle pouvait avoir raison. Après tout, aujourd'hui, tout le monde savait que les ronflacks cornus existaient. Alors, peut-être que pour Malfoy aussi, elle avait raison…

Non ! Malfoy ne l'aimait pas, et Harry n'allait certainement pas se mettre à espérer l'impossible. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il espérait quoi que ce soit ? Ce n'était pas comme si lui était amoureux du blond. D'accord, il le trouvait attirant, sexy, il savait qu'il pouvait se montrer drôle (même s'ils n'avaient pas toujours été d'accord sur ce qui était amusant), il était intelligent… Mais Harry ne l'aimait pas ! Tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour le blond c'était... En fait, il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était.

Dans l'espoir d'y voir plus clair, il but un peu de vin. Puis encore un peu. Il passa rapidement de passablement éméché à complètement bourré. Et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard du blond. De la colère, du désir, et tout un tas d'autres choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Il finit par se lever, et, d'un pas peu assuré, alla chercher son mari. Il avait décidé que puisque Malfoy l'avait épousé par intérêt, lui aussi allait tirer avantage de son mari. Et puisque le seul avantage qu'il pouvait lui trouver était que désormais il aurait un blond sexy qui embrassait comme un dieu à sa disposition…

« Harry ! Te voilà, je commençais à m'inquiéter, ça faisait un moment que tu as disparu. »

Finalement, c'était le blond sexy qui l'avait trouvé. Tant mieux, Harry avait du mal à marcher.

« Malfoy, on est mariés, maint'nant ? »

« Tu es complètement bourré ! » Le blond s'était reculé en sentant l'haleine de son époux.

« Tout pti peu. Comme on est marié, j'veux ma nuit d'noce ! »

Pour toute réponse, le blond haussa un sourcil.

« J'suis seul d'puis longtemps, maint'nant j'suis marié, j'veux… » En parlant, Harry s'était avancé, et trébucha. Heureusement, son mari réussit à le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe.

« J'taime pas, mais j'suis bien dans tes bras. T'm'embrasses ? »

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais un grand romantique, Potter. Et non, il n'est pas question que je t'embrasse avec ton haleine de cow-boy. »

« Sauve les chvals, monte un cow-boy ! »

Harry avait pratiquement crié cette dernière phrase, ce qui attira l'attention de plusieurs invités. Draco décida qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose. Visiblement, son mari n'avait aucune intention de se calmer, et le blond décida donc de le ramener chez lui. Chez eux. Ils allaient vivre ensemble, maintenant, après tout.

Draco adressa un sourire tendre à Harry, et lui annonça qu'il allait les faire transplaner jusque chez eux. Le brun acquiesça, ferma les yeux et s'accrocha à son mari. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre.

Le blond le poussa gentiment vers le lit, et l'y fit tomber. Il se pencha sur son mari, l'embrassa légèrement, et se releva.

« Installe-toi, je reviens tout de suite, » murmura-t-il.

Harry s'allongea sur le lit, regarda Draco qui disparaissait par la porte, et s'endormit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond revint, une potion à la main. Il sourit en voyant le brun déjà endormi, et posa la fiole sur la table de nuit, en se disant qu'Harry apprécierait d'avoir une potion anti-gueule de bois à sa disposition le lendemain.

Il entreprit ensuite de lui enlever ses chaussures, enleva les siennes, s'allongea sur le lit et les recouvrit tous deux d'une couverture.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : ça n'a pas changé, je ne possède toujours rien, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages.

Note 1 : Ceci est un slash (relation entre deux personnes du même sexe), attention!

Note 2 : une fois de plus je suis en retard par rapport à ce que j'aurai voulu, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire. Donc je vous prie de me pardonner pour le retard. Je demande aussi pardon pour ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, mais encore une fois, manque de temps, et j'ai préféré écrire l'histoire, mais j'ai vraiment apprécié les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé, vraiment! Mais pour me faire pardonner, j'ai essayé d'écrire un chapitre un peu plus long...

---

Le lendemain de son mariage, Harry fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui entraient par la fenêtre. C'était une magnifique journée ensoleillée qui s'annonçait, pas un seul nuage à l'horizon, les oiseaux chantaient, l'air embaumait de l'arôme des fleurs…

Cependant, quelques détails différenciaient ce matin là du précédent : le brun était habillé, il y avait une autre personne dans son lit, et surtout, il avait un mal de tête épouvantable. Autant de bonnes raisons pour essayer de se rendormir. Si seulement le soleil pouvait disparaître…

Harry essaya de se concentrer sur l'idée de faire disparaître le soleil (ou au moins de fermer les rideaux), mais rien à faire. Pire, cet effort mental n'avait servi qu'à intensifier son mal de tête, ce qui lui arracha un grognement de douleur.

« Bien dormi ? »

De pire en pire… La personne allongée à ses côtés était réveillée, lui parlait, et était de bonne humeur ! Sans parler de ses doigts qui caressait délicatement sa joue et… Quoi ?! Harry sursauta, ce qui eut pour résultat de le faire tomber du lit.

Il ouvrit précautionneusement un œil en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, et vit le visage de Malfoy, souriant, qui le regardait du haut du lit.

« Non… Pas un cauchemar… » gémit Harry.

« Tiens, bois ça, ça ira mieux après. » Une fiole contenant une potion indéterminée apparut dans le champ de vision du brun. Il l'attrapa, l'ouvrit, en renifla le contenu, grimaça, se dit que de toutes façons, la situation ne pouvait pas vraiment empirer, et en avala le contenu d'un trait.

La potion eut un effet immédiat. L'avantage, c'était que désormais, Harry pouvait réfléchir sans avoir l'impression que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. L'inconvénient, c'était qu'il pouvait réfléchir.

« Tu veux que je prépare le petit déjeuner pendant que tu prends une douche ? »

Harry regarda son nouveau mari suspicieusement. Depuis quand un Malfoy était capable de cuisiner ? Et depuis quand se montrait-il… _gentil_ ?

Le blond afficha un sourire moqueur. « Tu préfères peut-être que je t'accompagne pour ta douche, et qu'on s'occupe du petit déjeuner ensemble, après ? »

« Non ! Non, Malfoy, c'est bon, je suis encore capable de prendre ma douche tout seul. »

« C'est Potter-Malfoy, maintenant, » répondit-il distraitement. « Et pour la douche, qui te dis que ce n'est pas moi qui aurait besoin de ton aide pour me laver ? J'ai toujours apprécié que l'on s'occupe de moi, et je ne refuserai pas que, disons, un charmant jeune homme, brun aux yeux verts, m'aide pour laver mon dos. Et plus particulièrement le bas du dos… »

« Tu… Non ! Espèce de… Il n'est pas question que je... Pervers ! »

Malfoy eut l'audace de rire. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu semblais penser hier ! En fait, si je me rappelle bien, tu t'es quasiment jeté sur moi, en ayant bien l'intention de 'consommer' notre mariage le plus vite possible ! »

Le brun rougit.

« Bon, va prendre ta douche, je m'occupe du petit-déjeuner » dit Draco, prenant pitié de son mari. Sur ce, il se leva, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Harry n'hésita pas, et s'enfuit presque vers la salle de bain. En effet, les paroles de Malfoy avait éveillé son intérêt, et il avait un problème dont il devait s'occuper de toute urgence, sous la douche. Froide.

La journée se passa sans incident majeur. Après sa douche, Harry rejoignit Malfoy dans la cuisine, et se rendit compte que celui-ci avait effectivement préparé un petit-déjeuner, tout à fait comestible (et même très bon, pour être honnête). Il lui fit ensuite visiter l'appartement : une cuisine, la chambre, une salle de bain, un salon, un bureau, et une chambre d'amis.

Après avoir dit au blond de s'installer ('puisque tu insistes pour vivre chez moi, tu peux t'installer'), Harry s'enferma dans son bureau, et n'en ressortit qu'au moment des repas.

Le soir, Draco lui demanda la possibilité de transformer la chambre d'amis en bureau-bibliothèque, car il avait besoin d'un endroit où travailler. Harry, curieux, voulut lui demander ce qu'il faisait comme travail, mais se retint. Il ne voulait surtout pas montrer au blondinet qu'il s'intéressait à lui. Il se contenta donc de hausser les épaules, et de lui dire de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Le moment du coucher fut pour le moins… Délicat. Les deux hommes, sans se consulter, avaient tous deux retardé ce moment, ne sachant trop comment l'autre allait réagir. Finalement, Draco se dirigea vers la salle de bain en annonçant qu'il allait se préparer pour dormir. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de pyjama, Harry lui annonça, sans le regarder, qu'il pouvait prendre le côté gauche du lit. Il ajouta également qu'il risquait de bouger et que donc, s'il préférait, le blond pouvait aller dormir dans la chambre d'amis, tant qu'elle n'était pas encore transformée en bureau.

Le blond répondit que cela ne le dérangeait pas, et que de toutes façons, le lit de l'autre chambre n'était pas fait.

Pendant que le brun disparaissait dans la salle de bains, il s'installa, du côté gauche (il avait bien été tenté de prendre le côté droit, par esprit de contradiction, mais il dormait généralement du côté gauche). Il s'allongea sur le côté, faisant face à la place encore vite. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit son mari entrer dans la chambre, s'arrêter, puis s'approcher du lit. Harry s'allongea de son côté du lit, tournant délibérément le dos, et après avoir prévenu le blond qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à piquer toutes les couvertures, éteignit la lumière.

Cette nuit là, aucun d'eux ne dormit beaucoup.

Les jours suivants, Harry continua à ignorer son mari, s'enfermant dans son bureau et ne sortant que pour les repas. Ce dernier s'installait : il avait réaménagé l'ancienne chambre en bureau (Harry avait jeté un coup d'œil par la porte entrouverte, mais refusait de manifester la moindre curiosité en entrant voir de plus près), et il avait aussi progressivement rempli quelques placards de vêtements, et installé divers produits cosmétiques dans la salle de bains.

Au bout du quatrième jour, Draco n'en pouvait plus. Son mari ne lui avait pas adressé la parole plus d'une vingtaine de fois depuis leur mariage (et ça, en comptant les fois où il lui demandait de lui passer le beurre pendant le repas), et ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il alla donc le voir dans son bureau.

« Potter, faut qu'on parle ! »

« C'est Potter-Malfoy, maintenant, _chéri_, » répondit Harry, sarcastique.

« C'est exactement de ça qu'il faut qu'on parle. »

« Tu veux divorcer ? »

« Non. Je veux qu'on soit un couple. »

Le brun resta sans voix. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Le blond avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il était marié au Survivant, qu'est ce qu'il lui fallait de plus ?

Face au mutisme du brun, le blond continua.

« D'accord, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se connaître avant, et je sais que… Enfin, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que, ça fait quelques jours que je suis ici, et tu ne me parles pas, tu ne… On ne fait rien ensemble ! » Explosa le blond, excédé.

Le brun ricana. Il comprenait ce que son mari voulait.

« Tu veux quoi, qu'on sorte au restaurant, au théâtre, dans des réceptions, pour que tu puisses t'afficher avec ton Mari-Qui-A-Vaincu, et montrer à tout le monde quel couple parfait nous formons ? »

« C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? » Draco avait réussi l'exploit de pâlir, malgré son teint blanc.

« A moins qu'en fait, tout ce que tu souhaites, c'est montrer à Parkinson que tu as réussi à la remplacer ! Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à te remettre du fait qu'elle t'a trompé, et tout ce que tu cherches, c'est te venger, lui montrer ce qu'elle a perdu. Je suis désolé, mais je refuse de rentrer dans ton jeu, tu ne te serviras pas de moi comme ça. » La voix d'Harry était glaciale.

Draco le regarda un moment, pétrifié. Lorsque enfin il réagit, il s'avança vers Harry, lentement. Ce dernier le regarda approcher, hypnotisé.

Le blond caressa doucement la joue de son mari, puis, approcha son visage du sien, et l'embrassa, tendrement. Il recula un peu et murmura « voilà ce que je voulais, Potter. »

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, et, au moment de sortir, se retourna. « Visiblement, nous ne souhaitons pas la même chose. Je te laisse donc le choix. Si dans dix jours tu n'as pas changé d'avis, j'accepterai qu'on se sépare. Après tout, dans notre monde, les divorces sont rares mais pas interdits. En attendant ta réponse, je crois que je ferai mieux de retourner au manoir. »

Harry, stupéfait, resta sans réaction. Il entendit la cheminée s'activer, la voix de Malfoy prononcer nettement les mots 'Manoir Malfoy', puis plus rien. Le silence.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Harry resta tourner en rond dans son appartement. Il voyait les affaires que Malfoy avaient laissées (il avait expliqué sur un mot qu'il reviendrait dans dix jours, soit récupérer ses affaires, soit s'installer), dans la chambre, dans la salle de bain, et dans son bureau.

Harry finit par céder à la curiosité et regarda les différents papiers que le blond avait laissés. Il s'agissait de ses différents investissements. Cependant, certains noms attirèrent l'attention du brun : Malfoy avait avancé des fonds pour que Dobby puisse ouvrir La Chaussetterie (une boutique où les chaussettes étaient vendues à l'unité, pour que les clients puissent les dépareiller à leur convenance) ; il avait financé la réserve animalière dont s'occupait Hagrid, prêté de l'argent à Millicent pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir son propre cabinet de vétérimage…

Malfoy avait décidé de consacrer sa fortune à aider des gens à réaliser leurs rêves.

Durant ces quelques jours qui suivirent le départ de Malfoy, il se rendit compte aussi de plusieurs choses. Son appartement lui semblait plus vide et silencieux qu'avant ; Malfoy lui avait préparé presque tous ses repas, sans se plaindre, sans rien dire ; il n'y avait plus personne allongé avec lui dans le lit, et ça lui manquait ; et tout un tas de petits détails auxquels il n'avait prêté attention.

Si au début il était certain de vouloir se débarrasser de Malfoy, et attendait avec impatience la fin de ces dix jours, maintenant qu'il en était à la moitié du délai, il n'en était plus si sûr. Lorsqu'il réfléchissait, la journée, il se rendait compte que le blond avait fait beaucoup d'efforts, mais que lui, Harry n'en avait fait aucun et s'était montré invivable.

Et puis, la nuit, il était hanté par des images du blond, et dormait donc d'un sommeil 'agité'.

Et enfin, il y avait le baiser que Malfoy lui avait donné avant de partir. Harry se disait qu'il se faisait sûrement des idées, que ça ne pouvait pas être réel, mais il avait eu l'impression d'être aimé.

A force de tourner en rond dans son appartement, le brun décida de sortir, et de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il se rendit rapidement compte que c'était une mauvaise idée. La plupart des gens qu'il croisait tenaient à le féliciter pour son récent mariage.

Il finit par se réfugier dans son appartement.

Le lendemain, il essaya de fuir ses pensées en s'abrutissant devant la télé, faillit appeler Hermione un minimum de 15 fois pour lui demander conseil, puis se ravisa en se disant que c'était à lui de prendre sa propre décision. Finalement, pour se changer les idées, il décida d'aller voir Ron et de lui demander comment ses projets avançaient.

Il le trouva en pleine discussion avec un musicien. Le futur chanteur, enthousiaste, les présenta l'un à l'autre ('Harry, voici Nicolas, guitariste') et lui annonça qu'ils avaient décidé de former un groupe, le nom restait encore à trouver. Harry écouta Ron chanter sa chanson (l'air était vraiment bien, on avait envie de danser, Ron avait une voix agréable à écouter, ce qui l'avait surpris, mais il y avait quelque chose dans les paroles qui le dérangeait quelque peu…)

Le lendemain était le 7e jour du délai de réflexion que Malfoy lui avait laissé. Et Harry ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il voulait. Il avait peur de laisser une chance au blond et de se faire avoir. Mais il avait tout aussi peur de le laisser partir et de ne plus le revoir.

Finalement, il en eut marre de tourner en rond sans avancer, et décida d'aller le voir, et de discuter avec lui. Après, il pourrait plus facilement prendre une décision.

Il résista à la décision de prendre un verre pour se donner du courage avant d'aller le voir (il s'était déjà suffisamment rendu ridicule devant lui), et se rendit au Manoir Malfoy.

Une fois de plus, il se retrouva devant la porte, sonna, et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Et attendit encore. Et encore. Au bout de dix minutes, il s'apprêtait à repartir, lorsque enfin la porte s'ouvrit.

« Désssolé, m'suis perdu. L'est trop grand, l'manoir, alors m'suis perdu. »

Harry regarda son mari. Il ne semblait pas dans son état normal.

« T'es v'nu pourquoi ? »

« Je voudrai te parler. Je peux entrer ? »

« Si j'dis oui, tu m'embrasses ? Tu m'as jamais embrassé. Toujours moi. Toujours, » répéta-t-il.

« Finalement, c'était une mauvaise idée de venir, tu es complètement bourré, donc pas en état de parler, je ferai mieux de revenir demain. Bon, ben, euh… Passe une bonne journée et à demain ! » Sur ces paroles, Harry se prépara à faire demi-tour et à repartir précipitamment, mais il fut arrêté par une main qui lui agrippa l'épaule.

« S'te plaît… Reste… » Harry allait refuser, mais changea d'avis en voyant le regard implorant de Malfoy.

Il raisonna qu'il pouvait toujours poser des questions à Malfoy, et que ce dernier, sous l'influence de l'alcool, serait plus susceptible de lui dire la vérité. Et s'il restait, ce n'était absolument pas parce qu'il était ému par ces yeux gris qui le regardaient intensément.

Cette fois ci, ce fut Harry qui mena Draco jusqu'au salon. Après tout, il commençait à connaître le chemin, et ce dernier ne semblait pas se décider à bouger du couloir. Arrivé là, Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil, attendant que le blond fasse de même, mais fut surpris lorsqu'il s'assit sur ses genoux et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Apparemment, un Malfoy bourré était un Malfoy qui recherchait le contact.

Harry se força à se concentrer sur ce qu'il voulait savoir, et demanda à son mari ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi il avait accepté sa demande en mariage.

« Toi. J'veux toi. J'veux qu'tu m'embrasses. Tu m'as jamais embrassé. Tu voulais même pas me toucher, la nuit. Tu m'aimes pas. C'est pas juste, pasque moi j't'aime, mais, chut, faut pas dire, tu t'moquerais. »

« Tu… Tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui. Mais faut pas dire. Jamais. J'ai jamais pu dire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« D'abord, y avait Père. Y t'aimait pas, lui. Et puis, Pansy, on d'vait s'marier, alors, j'avais pas l'droit de t'aimer, mais j't'aimais quand même, t'sais ? Et puis y avait toi. Tu m'aimais pas. Jamais. Et puis Pansy et moi on s'est sérapés. M'avait trompé, t'sais ? Moi j'essayais de pas t'aimer, et elle, elle me trompait. Et puis après, tu m'aimais toujours pas. Mais t'es quand même venu me demander en mariage. 'lors j'étais heureux. Et tu m'as dit tu m'aimais pas, mais ça j'avais l'habitude, et si on se mariait, tu m'apperci… Aciprér… aimerais p'têtre un peu ? Mais non, t'jours pas. Tant pis ! J'srais tout seul, mais j'ai l'habitude. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à ça. Il se sentait presque mal d'avoir profité que Draco n'était pas dans son état normal pour l'interroger.

« Lèves-toi, tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir, » finit-il par dire doucement au blond qui commençait à s'endormir sur son épaule.

« Tu restes avec moi ? S'te plaît ? » Une fois de plus, Harry fut incapable de résister aux yeux gris qui le suppliaient de rester.

« OK. Je reste. »

Draco prit Harry par la main et l'emmena jusque sa chambre. Sans même se déshabiller, il se glissa sous les couvertures, fit de la place pour que le brun le rejoigne, et lorsque ce dernier s'allongea, après une brève hésitation, Draco se blottit contre lui.

« Harry, tu m'embrasses ? Pour la nuit ? » Harry déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

« Harry ? »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Tu veux bien me faire l'amour ? »

« Dors. »

« Demain ? »

« On verra. Maintenant, dors. »

Draco s'endormit presque immédiatement. Harry, lui, resta longtemps éveillé à réfléchir. Draco l'aimait. Depuis longtemps, apparemment. Il se demandait si lui pourrait aimer le blond. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par s'endormir à son tour.

Le matin, il fut réveillé par un gémissement. Apparemment, la lumière vive et l'abus d'alcool de la veille provoquait un mal de tête chez Draco.

« Bonjour ! » lança Harry, d'une voix enjouée.

« Potion. Tiroir table de nuit. Ton côté. »

Harry obéit aux instructions qui lui étaient données (ou grognées, plus exactement), et trouva le remède qu'il tendit au blond. Après l'avoir bu, ce dernier soupira de contentement.

« Draco ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. »

« Faudrait qu'on parle. »

« Je crois que je ferai mieux de me taire. Je me suis assez ridiculisé hier. »

« C'est toi qui voulais qu'on discute, non ? »

« J'avais tort. »

« Je ne le dirai sans doute pas très souvent, alors écoute bien : tu avais raison. Donc, on va discuter. »

« Jamais avant le petit-déjeuner. »

Un moment passa sans que le blond fasse mine de se lever. Harry, craignant qu'il ne se rendorme, prit la décision de se lever, et d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il avait décidé de discuter, et ce n'était pas un Malfoy obtus qui allait l'en empêcher.

« La cuisine est par où ? »

« Au fond du couloir, tu tournes à droite, tu descends deux étages, tu tournes à gauche, au fond du couloir, encore à gauche, et c'est la troisième porte sur ta droite. Et si il manque des choses dans les placards, tu peux aller chercher dans la réserve, c'est… »

« Malfoy, j'ai rien compris. Je crois que le plus simple, c'est que tu me montres le chemin, sinon je vais me perdre. »

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine, attablés devant un petit-déjeuner.

« On peut parler maintenant ? »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Bien. Alors, euh… J'ai réfléchi. »

« Tu m'en diras tant ! »

« Malfoy, laisse moi parler. »

« Tu m'as appelé Draco, ce matin. »

« Tu n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de te montrer désagréable avec moi. »

« Désolé. »

« Donc, je disais que j'avais réfléchi. » Harry lança un regard au blond, comme pour le défier de faire une remarque, mais lorsque celui-ci se contenta de sourire, il reprit.

« Après ce que tu m'as dit hier (grimace de Draco), ça me semble évident que tu n'as pas accepté ma demande juste pour profiter de la gloire de Celui-Qui-A-Un-Surnom-Plus-Long-Que-Son-Nom. »

« Tu fais de l'humour, maintenant ? »

« J'essaye. Donc, comme je disais, c'est pas juste par intérêt que tu as accepté. Et… Je te dois des excuses. Je pensais que, enfin, voilà. »

« Ton éloquence me stupéfie. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

« Désolé, mécanisme d'autodéfense. Quand je suis nerveux, j'attaque. »

« Je pense qu'on devrait se donner une autre chance. » Harry avait prononcé cette phrase rapidement, le nez dans sa tasse de café, n'osant pas croiser le regard du blond.

« Je… je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Potter. »

« Tu attaques encore. Et ce n'est pas de la pitié. C'est vrai, je ne peux pas dire que je sois follement et passionnément amoureux de toi, mais tu ne me laisses pas indifférent, et hier, quand je t'ai vu, tu étais différent de d'habitude, moins sûr de toi, plus… vulnérable, et je sais pas, mais je crois, si j'apprenais à te connaître, peut-être… peut être que je pourrais t'aimer. Vraiment. »

« S'il te plaît, Potter, ne t'amuses pas avec moi. Je te l'ai dit hier soir, je… je t'aime, et si tu te moques de moi, je crois que… »

Draco fut coupé dans sa phrase par les lèvres d'Harry qui se posaient sur les siennes. Rapidement, le baiser devint passionné. Harry s'assit sur les genoux de Draco, afin d'avoir une position plus confortable, et leurs mains, qui s'étaient tout d'abord contentées d'enlacer l'autre, se firent plus baladeuses, passant sous les vêtements, caressant la peau nue…

« Harry, crois-moi, j'apprécie vraiment, mais, mmm… si tu n'arrêtes pas, je… »

« Tu ? Je t'ai connu plus bavard, Draco, » chuchota Harry à son oreille.

Le blond ne put retenir un frisson.

« Non, vraiment, tu devrais arrêter, je ne… »

« OK, j'arrête, » répondit le brun. Il déposa un dernier baiser rapide sur les lèvres de son mari, et se redressa.

« Alors, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si tu acceptais de nous laisser une autre chance. » Harry regarda son mari, anxieux.

« Tu promets d'être moins invivable que tu ne l'étais pendant ces quelques jours ? »

« D'accord. Tu promets d'être un peu moins sur la défensive et de moins cacher ce que tu ressens ? »

« Je devrais pouvoir y arriver. Tu promets de m'embrasser tous les jours ? »

« Promis. Et toi, tu promets que je pourrais profiter de ton corps de rêve ? »

« Seulement à condition que tu m'aides à prendre ma douche. Tu sais, des fois, j'ai du mal à me laver le dos… »

« Marché conclu. »

---

Voilà, fin de ce chapitre! En fait, c'est aussi la fin de l'histoire, il manque plus que l'épilogue...

Alors, ça vous a plu? Si vous avez des remarques, commentaires, ou demandes spécifiques concernant l'épilogue, envoyez une review!

Merci d'avoir lu ; )


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer :_ j'avoue tout… Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je les ai emprunté… je plaide coupable.

_Note 1 :_ ceci est un slash (relation entre deux personnes du même sexe). Si ça dérange quelqu'un, je vous invite à ne pas lire !

_Note 2 :_ certains d'entre vous reconnaîtront certainement la chanson dont je me suis inspirée pour écrire un certain passage (L'aventurier, d'Indochine). Là non plus, je ne possède aucun droit sur la chanson, mais les modifications sont de moi ! (c'est pour ça que l'original est nettement mieux…)

_Note 3 :_ Bonne lecture !

---

« Draco, dépêche-toi un peu, on va être en retard ! »

Harry était assis dans un fauteuil, habillé pour sortir, et lisait un magazine tout en criant régulièrement (toutes les 6minutes 45 secondes) à son mari de se dépêcher.

Si il avait bien appris une chose depuis son mariage avec Draco, 7 mois auparavant, c'est que le blond pouvait passer des heures dans la salle de bains à se préparer, et si personne ne lui rappelait de se dépêcher un peu, il arriverait systématiquement en retard ! D'ailleurs, ils arrivaient toujours en retard, même lorsque Harry essayait de faire en sorte que Draco s'active un peu.

« Je fais ce que je peux, mais dis-toi bien qu'il y a des gens qui essayent de se coiffer de temps en temps, au lieu de balancer le peigne dans un tiroir en disant que de toutes façons, ça ne marche jamais ! »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me donnerai la peine de me coiffer, puisque tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me décoiffer dès que tu me vois ! »

« Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort d'essayer d'être présentable pour ton mari ! »

« Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes ! »

Draco, entrant dans la pièce, sourit en voyant Harry feuilleter un magazine. Il se dirigea vers lui, et passa la main dans ses cheveux en se penchant pour l'embrasser. « Oui, c'est comme ça que je t'aime. Décoiffé, comme lorsqu'on vient de faire l'amour. »

Harry lui répondit par un sourire éblouissant avant de se lever.

« Bien, puisque tu es enfin prêt, on va pouvoir y aller. C'est le premier concert de Ron, ce serait dommage qu'on soit en retard ! »

« Vraiment dommage, en effet, » répondit le blond, sarcastique. « Non seulement j'ai l'immense plaisir d'entendre sa voix à la radio tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jour, mais en plus je dois aller le voir en concert ! »

« Essaye de voir le bon côté des choses, ça ne peut pas être pire que quand on a assisté à la conférence donnée par Luna pour présenter un authentique ronflack cornu au public ! »

Draco frissonna d'horreur en y repensant.

Luna avait déclaré que le ronflack était un animal 'né pour être libre', et avait donc décidé de défaire les sorts qui l'entravaient. L'animal, se trouvant dans un environnement inconnu, entouré d'êtres étranges sur deux pattes et à la fourrure curieusement colorée (les êtres humains), avait voulu s'enfuir, et avait fait un carnage dans la salle : il avait renversé les tables, bousculé quelques elfes de maison (Hermione en était d'ailleurs toujours indignée), et ne s'était calmé qu'après avoir détruit la moitié de la salle. Et surtout, comble de l'horreur, la robe de cérémonie de Draco avait été irrémédiablement abîmée ! Le seul aspect positif de cette soirée, était que Millicent avait ensuite été consoler Luna, de l'échec de la conférence, et les deux jeunes femmes formaient aujourd'hui un couple parfaitement heureux.

« Effectivement, ça ne pourrait pas être pire. »

Draco s'approcha de son mari et le prit dans ses bras pour transplaner. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, avant de se détacher de son mari, Harry l'embrassa, et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il était absolument ravissant, et que les heures passées dans la salle de bains n'avaient pas été perdues.

Il le prit ensuite par la main, et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle où devait se tenir le concert.

Il s étaient installés dans des places VIW (very important wizards), à côté de la famille Weasley au grand complet, d'Hermione, de Luna et Millicent, et de Remus et Tonks.

« Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer comment ils ont fait pour choisir un nom de groupe aussi bizarre ? » demanda Harry.

« En fait, ils voulaient un autre nom, mais il était déjà pris, alors ils en ont pris un qui ressemblait, » répondit Hermione.

« Oui, mais quelle idée, de choisir ce nom. C'est complètement ridicule, et ça ne veut strictement rien dire, » râla Draco.

« Moi je trouve ça mignon, comme nom. Et puis c'est le nom d'une province asiatique où on peut trouver des licornes à cinq pattes. »

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Luna, si les licornes à cinq pattes existaient ça se saurait ! »

« Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Hermione, ça va bientôt se savoir. Millie et moi on va aller là-bas, et on prouvera leur existence. »

« Luna, le jour où tu arriveras à prouver leur existence, je me présenterai au poste de Ministre de la Magie ! »

« C'est un serment, Hermione ? »

« Euh… » Cette dernière jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry et Draco, qui s'embrassaient comme si le monde extérieur n'existait pas, puis regarda la scène où Ron n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour chanter avec son groupe… « Non non, ce n'est pas un serment. Je te fais confiance, tu réussiras probablement à prouver leur existence. »

« C'est dommage, tu aurais fait un très bon ministre. Surtout qu'en plus Draco a accepté de financer mes recherches en Cochinchine… »

Leur discussion fut interrompue par le début du concert. La lumière s'était allumée, éclairant les musiciens, et les premiers accords de leur chanson la plus connue se faisaient entendre. Peu après, la voix de Ron, chanteur du groupe 'Cochinchine', s'éleva.

_Egaré dans la Forêt Interdite_

_Le Héros s'appelle, Harry Potter._

_A la recherche d'un nouveau corps,_

_Le méchant s'appelle Lord Voldemort._

_Avec l'ami Ronald Weasley,_

_Sauvé de justesse des Araignées._

_Stop aux desseins de Salazar,_

_Escale chez les Serpentards._

_---_

_Choisit de se marier, avec Malfoy_

_Son ennemi 7 ans à Poudlard._

_Combat la terreur du basilic,_

_En liberté dans l'école de magie._

_Emprisonnant les mangemorts,_

_L'ennemi est démasqué._

_On a volé la pierre philosophale_

_Tom Jédusort en répondra._

_---_

_Et soudain, surgit face au vent,_

_Le vrai héros de tous les temps_

_Harry Potter contre tout mage noir_

_Le Survivant contre les méchants !_

…

---

« Enfin rentrés ! J'ai bien cru que ce concert n'allait jamais finir ! » s'exclama Draco en jetant sa veste sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.

« Le concert était bien, pourtant. Vraiment bien. Je n'aurai jamais cru que Ron avait autant de talent pour la chanson ! »

« Je ne l'aurai jamais cru non plus. D'ailleurs, je ne le crois toujours pas. »

« Tu dis ça simplement parce que tu n'aimes pas leur chanson 'Le Survivant'. En fait, tu es jaloux parce qu'il n'y a aucune chanson sur toi, » le taquina Harry.

« Je ne suis absolument pas jaloux, Potter… »

« Potter-Malfoy. »

« Non, quand tu cherches à m'agacer, tu ne mérites pas de partager mon nom. Et d'abord, je ne vois pas quel besoin il y avait de faire une chanson sur toi, tu as bien assez de groupies prêtes à se jeter sur toi dès que tu sors dans la rue. »

« Tu es jaloux ? C'est mignon ! »

« Jaloux ? Moi ? Absolument pas ! Jaloux de qui, d'abord ? D'un sorcier mal peigné ? »

Cette réplique eut pour seul résultat de faire rire Harry. Avant, il aurait détesté Malfoy pour ses commentaires, mais maintenant, sa mauvaise foi flagrante l'amusait.

En voyant son mari rire, le blond esquissa un sourire. Il n'arrivait même plus à se disputer correctement avec Harry ! Si ce n'était pas de l'amour, ça…

« Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de râler ? » demanda le brun.

« Non, mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, » répondit Draco sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Harry le regarda intensément. Puis, il se rapprocha de lui, et l'enlaça, ne le quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde.

« Oui, c'est comme ça que je t'aime. »

Draco le regarda, surpris et profondément ému. C'était la première fois qu'Harry lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Bien sûr, il avait compris que son mari avait des sentiments très forts pour lui, mais jamais encore il ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

« C'est vrai ? Tu m'aimes… vraiment ? » Draco eut honte de constater que sa voix tremblait légèrement. Il n'était pas une fille ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de se mettre dans un état pareil pour 3 tous petits mots !

« Je t'aime, Draco. » Et il l'embrassa. Rapidement, le baiser se fit plus insistant, et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre, sans se détacher l'un de l'autre…

Un peu plus tard, Harry était sur le point de s'endormir dans les bras de Draco, lorsque celui-ci l'appela doucement.

« Harry… Tu dors ? »

« Presque… »

« Tu veux bien m'épouser ? »

« Quoi ? »

Le brun, sous l'effet de la surprise, se réveilla tout à fait.

« Draco, on est _déjà_ marié. »

« Je sais bien, mais toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour organiser une grande cérémonie ! En plus, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu aies profité de ce qui était censé être 'la plus belle journée de ta vie', vu l'alcool que tu avais avalé. »

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose ? »

« Euh… Parce que c'est la vérité ? »

« Raconte. »

« Et bien… Tu vas rire, mais en fait, c'est à cause de Millie. »

« C'est à cause de Millie que tu me demandes en mariage, alors que, je le rappelle, on est _déjà_ mariés ? »

« Tu m'as bien épousé à cause de Luna ! »

« Je t'ai épousé grâce à Luna, pas à cause d'elle. Nuance. Mais explique-toi. »

« Tu te souviens, cette histoire de serment ? » Harry acquiesça. « Et bien, voilà. Millie m'a piégé, il y a quelques temps, et j'ai fait le serment de te demander en mariage si jamais elle réussissait à trouver quelqu'un qui l'accompagnerait à la recherche des licornes à 5 pattes… »

Harry, surpris, resta un moment sans réaction, puis se mit à rire.

« Et quand je pense que tu m'as fait tout un sermon comme quoi je devrai réfléchir avant de parler et de dire n'importe quoi ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison, on devrait se marier, encore. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Oui, et cette fois-ci, on fera en sorte que ce soit vraiment la plus belle journée de ma vie, et de la tienne aussi. »

« Tu sais, je n'aurai jamais cru dire quelque chose d'aussi ridiculement romantique, mais la plus belle journée de ma vie, c'est toutes les journées passées avec toi… »

« Tu as raison, c'est ridiculement romantique » répondit Harry avant de l'embrasser.

---

_Voilà, c'est la fin du ronflack… J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu, et que vous aurez passé un agréable moment à la lire. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (même une longue review, si vous voulez !)_


End file.
